Unnatural Desire
by sasukekun1997
Summary: Gohan wants his father even though he knows it's wrong. While training in the hyperbolic time chamber, will he confess his feelings, and what will happen? read to find out. Incect GokuxGohan Rated M to the max If you don't like don't read.


**Unnatural Desire**

**Hey I'm back with a new fanfic. This is a fanfic about my 2nd favorite couple, GokuXGohan. I love this couple and this story I've made for them. This Fanfic is in Gohan's POV, just saying I love to write in POV. Anyway this chapter doesn't get to far out the door but its just the opening sequence. Anyways you probably want me to STFU so enjoy the fic.**

…**...**

I don't know how long I've had these feelings for him. I probably had them for a while but only noticed it recently. I don't know why but when I'm around him I just have this feeling inside of me. When I'm around him I feel my heart beat louder, skin start to heat up, I feel an ache, a pain that I know I can't have him. He makes me feel something I've never felt before, even though I know it's not right. Why is it not right? Why I can't have him? Well you see, he's well... He's my own father. My name is Gohan and my father slash crush is Goku, Son Goku. I know It's not natural, I know its not okay but I can't help myself. He makes me want things I haven't wished of anyone else. Some days I hate myself for it, but other days I couldn't live without this feeling. I probably started to feel this way during the years we trained to fight the androids. That was a few years ago, I am 11 now and I'm training with my dad again in the hyperbolic time chamber. Normal people wouldn't understand this but I guess this is my Unnatural desire.

I don't know what time it is. My father and I have finished a 12 hour training session, I'm in bed now and I'm just thinking. I do this almost everyday, I lay here, think about my desire, think what would happen if he found out, what he would think about it, think about me...

**What do I do? I can't just hide these overwhelming felling inside of me forever. But I also can't tell him because he's my father for crying out loud. I can't bear not being with him but I can't be with him either, It's just wrong.**

I roll over to look at the clock. 2:30 am. I had started laying down about 1:00 am. I sigh.

**At this rate I'll have no sleep by tomorrow. I guess I should get some sleep.**

I pull the warm covers over my head and try to get comfy. I knew I was tired because as soon as I had gotten into that position, I was already drifting to sleep. I could hardly feel my body, my sense of what was around me was gone, I could feel my brain shutting down. I close my eyes and let the sleep overtake my exhausted body and mind. Hoping sleep would be the answer to my problem.

There I was, shirtless, pants less, only my underwear hiding my boyhood, In front of the one man I've wanted for years, my father. His clothing was the same tossed about the hard marble like floor. We were on his bed he was leaning over to me, inches away from my face he looked me in the eye, he smiled, I smiled back. He leaned forward some more and planted his lips upon mine. I felt his smooth rock hard chest as we explored each others mouths. I heard myself moan in pleasure. I felt my back upon the bed, his body was pressed on mine. I could feel his heat on my skin, or was it my heat? . I then heard him moan as well. That sound was godly, what I would give to hear it again. It was obvious we were both loving each minute. Then he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, Both of us were starting to sweat a little bit. His face as gorgeous as ever, mine blushing away. I look at him in a way I thought I never could do in front of him. I open my mouth and say "I love you Dad". He gave me a quick kiss, looked me dead in the eye and said to me "Gohan, I-"

"Dad. Dad?"

"Gohan..."

"Dad!"

"Gohan wake up!"

My eyes shoot open The bright light I see almost blinds me, My eyes are barely open when I see the first thing come into focus. It was my father's face right up in front of me, just like the dream. I start to blush a bit but it wasn't noticed because my face was already red and sweating.

"Gohan are you alright? When I came here to check on you, you were breathing heavily, sweating, and mumbling something I couldn't hear. I got worried, were you having a nightmare or something?"

I look at him and say "I guess I was"

**Nightmare? It was a dream.**

"well do you remember what it was about?"

"No"

**Yes, how could I forget.**

"well lets go son I fixed us up a breakfast today"

"Okay dad"

He then left the room. I look over to the clock again. 8:30. I then start to think of that dream again.

**Always that one, It always happens once a week.**

I start to get up, I stretch until I notice something. I had a boner, morning wood if you will. It was obvious to see with my pajamas bottoms on.

**Damn, my dad will see this and the armor is in the wash.**

I take a big gulp I turn to the door I slowly walk out of my room and walked down the hall. I could see the corner I had to turn to get to the dining area, I stop. I look down once more, still stiff, still very noticeable. I take another gulp, I slowly turn the corner. I see my dad still cooking bacon.

**Yes. I'm safe.**

I rush to the dining table and sit down. I see two plates on opposite sides of the table both with eggs, hash browns and toast. My father turns around and walks over with the frying pan and puts bacon on each plate. He returns the frying pan to the sink and comes back and sits down. We both start to eat our breakfast. He took a bite of his eggs and asked me

" so how are you Gohan?"

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

"I'm good"

"...hey dad?"

"yeah what is it?"

"...do you think we can beat cell?"

"Gohan, you shouldn't-"

"No dad don't give me that, I want a real answer"

He looked at me and sighed. He then started to smile.

"Gohan, if I didn't think we had a chance would we be training?"

I smile a his comforting words.

"okay thanks"

"no problem son"

In a slightly brighter mood I start to eat my breakfast. I enjoyed bacon and eggs, even though my father wasn't the best cook he could cook simple things like this. About halfway through my breakfats my boner goes away. I finish up my breakfast by about 9:00. I put my dish away and wash it as my father finishes his.

"Dad?"

"yeah?"

"whats wrong?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean you usually finish your food in an instant"

"well I woke up a bit earlier then I usually do, guess I'm tired"

"okay I see"

He then finished his plate and brought it over. He cleaned it and put it away. He then yawned pretty loudly.

"did you get any sleep last night?"

"yeah I think I just need a hot bath before training"

"you think?"

"Yeah you should come in too"  
"Sure I guess"

"Okay come in soon"

"Okay then"

I start to blush as my father walks to the bathroom. My feelings and lust for the man get stronger each day, I don't know if I would be able to contain myself next to the naked body of the glorious man I crave. I look down again. Hard as a rock, pulsing.

**Not again. Well I guess I could try to hide it.**

"Gohan water is ready come on in!" He calls me from down the hall.

**So naïve, not aware that his only son has these feelings for him, that he fantasizes everyday about him, that the fact he can't be with him destroys him, that he would give everything just to be with him. **

I take a breath and start to walk to the bathroom, to the only man I would wish to be with, even though he's my father.

…**...**

**well how was that, for me it was refreshing and I love it. Also Chapter 3 for sleepover recreated and chapter 6 for konoha high are in the making so stay toned. Please review, favorite, and share because it will make me want to write a lot. Anyway hope you enjoyed have a good week, good bye.**


End file.
